The Story Of Evil, the truth Reversed version!
by FantasyWolf72298
Summary: Len stood looking at the ocean, tears fille dwith regret as he remembered his sister. "I send this message of regret, so please let us be born again." Crying as he put the bottle down and saw it float away, he saw his sister and then when he blinked again she was gone replaced with Daichi, who stood beside him. Rated T for language, the true story of the Prince Of Evil.


Hi guys! This is my Version Of The Story Of Evil!

In Story Comments:I am using reversed, Rin as the maid and Len as the Prince. I personally prefer the versions switched, makes more sense to me. Any way I hope you enjoy this, this is my personal take on how I see the Story of Evil. Meaning that the story line will be a tad bit different cause I read in between the lines.

Author's Note: I don't like similar names to fan made vocaloids, so I made up my own! =3

{} for English translation

Daich{Earth}i- MEITO –Son of Vengeance

Mizu{Water}- Kaiko -Sister to KAITO

Kiyoi{Noble}-Mikou- Head knight to the Green Kingdom

**Prologue**

**Sweet Ann's POV {The Queen of Yellow}**

I stood there looking hopelessly as my Husband Leon, had taken the boy twin who cried out for me. "Please don't Leave her!" I cried as I was held back, the little girl who was crying. My dearly beloved daughter was left alone as I was taken as well. "No!" This was her punishment, for being born. I now wonder if I should have ever married this man. Now she is alone, my dear Rin of seven is alone.

**Third Person POV**

So time went on, and Rin the forgotten princess was raised with Haku, a teen at the time and now a women and a hard working big sister to Rin. Rin is now 14, she is mature but yet she has always been independent and brought in her share of the money. Yet she Is trying out for a job, a job of none other than to be the personal maid of the Prince.

**Chapter 1**

**Rin's POV**

I stood there packing my stuff as Daichi appeared, angry as he grabbed me and said. "Don't go! They'll kill you, those Yellows!" I said with a huff at his insult to Yellows. "I am a Yellow!" He then said with a quick reply, "but you weren't raised to be one! You actually are human." I then couldn't find an answer, I needed to see if it was true or not. Has my brother become…evil? I then shook the thought as I said. "I need to see it for myself. I am only going as a maid nothing more, plus you need the money to help your sick sister." Daichi's eyes were thoughtful. "My sister Meiko would not want you to die over a couple of coins a month." I then said with a wave of my hand, "Still you guys are like family to me." I turn and walked out the door to see Haku packed as well. "I'm coming with you." She replied, "I want to keep an eye on you, you'll cause more trouble than help." Daichi stared at us in disbelief, I was astonished. My own big sister would saved me that night, is now doing this for me. I almost teared up and then he said. "I promise one day I will repay you, I will repay you both." I nodded as I headed out the door.

As we arrived in the carriage, the castle was huge! Haku said with shock in her voice. "No way." I nodded in agreement. The coble stone paths were smooth, while the castle's stoic appearance was just amazing with the back ground scenery of the beautiful gardens filled all with yellow flowers. As we stopped I turned and looked around to see him, my brother talking to a man with pale blonde hair but with the same blue eyes as he and I. Len, Len! I almost cried out yet I kept my mouth shut. A woman of great grace walked out and her eyes cold and lifeless with wavy long blonde hair with the same shade as we did. The man looked at her and so did Len, A woman walked up to me. Her pink twirls were so girlly, though it suit her though. Wearing the uniform we received she looked at me. "You look exactly like… never mind so you two are new? I am Teto, one of the maids, each of you are personally maids to the royalty correct?" Haku and I nodded, as we were leaded up to the rooms I looked out the window. I only saw endless roses, yellow stood for envy. I could tell how most yellow people envied the royalty of their kingdom. She never did though, a while later I heard a knock on my door. "Come on in!" The same woman walked in and her eyes wide filled with life and emotion.

"Rin?" I turned and said, "Yes umm do I know you?" She nodded and hugged me, her hug was so familiar. "Just know you are safe within these castle walls." She then turned and walked out. Filled with confusion I prepared for my day tomorrow, they were all so familiar. How did they know Len and I?

**Leon's POV**

I saw my wife walk out into the court with a huge smile on her face? I love her I truly do, and I remember the night she said she would hate me forever. All because we could keep one, my father who was the king at the time was selfish and cruel. I am not, yet I still am trying to understand why she can't see that. I go up to her with a calm face. "Why are you smiling?" My Sweet Ann turned to me with a grin. "Have you seen the new maid of Len's?" I raised an eyebrow, then she continued. "My dear daughter has returned." She turned and walked up the stairs where her Maid Haku was waiting. I then turned and walked up the stairs and open the door where she was sleeping. My wife was right, I should return the rights of a princess to her. Yet, I will never have a female lead, never. Walking away, I now must do all I can to keep her in her place of innocence. But yet, I want her to feel appreciated as all the butlers and maids should.

**Third Person Narrative**

So days have passed, yet while King Leon is giving her the most ridiculous of tasks, she is beginning to get sick. Trying to hide it , will it lead her into more trauma?

**Rin's POV**

I had woken up with Haku making breakfast for me as I yawned, "I don't have time to eat today, I have to help the prince!" Haku sighed, "you'll starve you hardly eat anymore." As I ran out in my maid uniform, Len stared at me and said. "So what's today's schedule?" I started to explain, "Well there is a masquerade ball you must get a tux fitted for, not to mention also dancing lessons. Which I am suppose to also cut your hair today and help you write your speech for the ball." Len did a gasp as he saw me. "You look pale!" He did not hear a single word I said. "Sire-"Len said frantically. "This will not do! How long has it been since you ate?" I said, "A day or two, why?" He then grabbed my hand. "Add this to your list, have lunch with me!"

"Sire!" Being pulled away, I was forced to sit down as Teto appeared, she did a confusing glance and saw me. "My goodness you look pale and skinny!" Len nodded in agreement. "That's what I said!" While eating he explained how he would let the personal and top maids and butler go to the dance. As one of them he wants me to attend, why they call him the prince of evil I had no Idea. He was truly kind, my brother had a pure heart. "Are you listening at all?" I shook my head. "I apologize I'm just tired, King Leon gives me so many assignments I can hardly sleep at all." Len said, "Add to my list also that I need to talk to Father!" I did so and after eating a lot, I saw Haku and Queen Ann talking Haku waved and The Queen smiled. I ran over to Len as he looked at the tux, "yellow? My father is so obsessed with the color." I giggled, Len turned to me. "I wanted to show you something." He pulled out a beautiful blue dress. It sparkled, it was amazing.

"Prince is this for your lady friend, Miss Miku?" He shook his head while blushing, "No this is for you. I am having Haku get one to." It was so elegant like an aristocrat, "I can't." I replied he then did a frown and he said. "Then I as the prince order you to!" I bow down, "yes Sire." With a sigh, flopping on my bed I did it! I had done everything on the list. As I looked at the dress I was suppose to wear. I closed my eyes after laying on my bed at 4 a.m.

Next day I woke up and began to rise at six. I was so tired, Teto stared at me worriedly. "You look so pale." I began coughing, no this couldn't be happening and this is horrible. I collapsed to the ground. Haku ran in and said, "my god! Rin!" She ran to me and picked me up, "Go and get Luka!" Teto nodded and ran. I then gave into the dizzy blackness.

**Luka's POV**

I then turned around to see Teto run in, "Madame Luka!" I said, "What is it?" Teto breathed frantically "It's Rin! She collapsed and sh-" I did not need to hear more, I rushed to the poor maid's aid. Haku was crying tears of anger, her red eyes turned to me. "That damn king!" I can understand her frustration. "Please do not say more I will tell the queen about this." I then diagnosed her with what we call green cough, I then turned and went to the king after giving her medicine.

**Len's POV**

I saw our doctor walk in furious, my father had looked at her curiously. I decided to investigate, "you Tyrant! How dare you, you over work your own daughter? What a monster you are!" I have a sister, I went in for a closer look. I heard my father reply, "what do you mean sister?" His voice cold, it made me shiver. Mother was right he was heartless. I then heard the queen walk in, "how dare you, are you trying to make me lose her a second time?" My father was being assaulted on all sides, and he would not win. I then heard my mother cry. "You tried to get rid of Rin by over working her to death! Rin, rin is my sister? I was happy yet now I am worried for her, she never told me she was sick. "Making her go out in a snow-storm to pick up a gift at 2 in the morning? All these cruel things you are doing to her! You are worse than you father!" She then turned and walked away. As I did, running I came upon the sight of my personal maid, my sister in her bed unconscious. I said, "sister, why did he do this to you." They all looked at me, Haku staring at me with cold eyes. My father was the King Of Evil and they belive I am the Prince Of Evil, but my sister is now dying because of my lack of concern.


End file.
